everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Lizzie Hearts/cartoon
Lizzie Hearts debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 preview "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Wendee Lee in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time, Lizzie hangs out with Kitty Cheshire. She has lunch in the Castleteria. Lizzie joins an intervention, organized by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get Raven Queen back on the wrong path. Her advice is to behead Raven. She supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. Lizzie and Blondie have a chat in front of the school. Lizzie attends Professor Nimble's class. She attends Science and Sorcery. Like her peers, Lizzie dresses her finest for Legacy Day, looking forward to the event. She and Briar sit together in the castleteria. TV specials She has lunch in the Castleteria. Like her peers, Lizzie dresses her finest for Legacy Day, looking forward to the event. Chapter 2 Webisodes She and Kitty have a chat while watching Blondie Lockes's MirrorCast show. Lizzie decapitates Dexter Charming's roses for Raven. Lizzie and Kitty hang out in front of the school. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Lizzie and Kitty hang out in front of the school. She has lunch with Kitty in the Castleteria. Lizzie attends the True Hearts Day dance. She walks around claiming Heart Tree blossoms for herself. Lizzie attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Lizzie plays the role of a judge at the talent show. She gives Cedar Wood's performance an "X", and gives Raven's a tick. Lizzie attends Professor Jack B. Nimble's class. She and Kitty hang out together. Lizzie attends Madeline's tea party. Lizzie remains skeptical about Daring's gifts until he takes her on an unexpected dragon ride. She confesses to Daring about her reputation, and despite his challenge, they keep their relationship a secret. Lizzie aggressively urges her friends to beat the Rebels at croquet. However, her attitude turns out rather pushy than motivational, causing some discomfort between them. She sits by herself in the Castleteria and Briar promptly joins her. After knowing Lizzie's source of behavior, Briar supports Lizzie to make her own choices as a Royal herself. Lizzie does so and acts more open towards Apple and Blondie, apologizing to them. The four reconcile their friendship. Lizzie takes a walk in the Enchanted Forest. She demonstrates how a Royal should act. Lizzie plays croquet but accidentally hits Kitty's yarn ball instead. Among the crowd, Lizzie cheers for Raven for her Thronecoming win. TV specials Lizzie decapitates Dexter Charming's roses for Raven. Lizzie and Kitty hang out in front of the school. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Lizzie and Kitty hang out in front of the school. She has lunch with Kitty in the castleteria. Lizzie attends the True Hearts Day dance. She walks around claiming Heart Tree blossoms for herself. Lizzie appears in front of the school with Kitty. She visits Heritage Hall. She plays a game of cards with her friends, and soon notices that Cedar is wearing her revealer rays. Lizzie watches the Bookball Championship and cheers Cerise Hood on. Along with the crowd, she is in shock of the Storybook of Legends being a fake. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Lizzie sits in the Castleteria and is in the watching audience. Lizzie has a cup of coffee with Briar. She hears that Ashlynn receives an invitation to a Blue Moon Forest Fest, which catches her attention. Lizzie and the Wonderlandians hang out together in Hocus Latte. Lizzie laughs while conversing with a male student in the halls. Lizzie and Duchess walk by the Multi-hex theater. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. She has tea with the Wonderlandians on a tree upside-down. Lizzie and Kitty skate together. Lizzie attends class. Lizzie declares a croquet battle between Raven and Apple to set their differences straight and announces that the winner will be the senior editing of the yearbook, also putting an end to their co-editor disagreements. At the end of the match, she exclaims that they're tied. Lizzie has lunch with Raven and Duchess. Lizzie wins Hextreme Croquet. Later, she is tasked to hit the E-corn up to the Legacy Orchard to help out Apple and Raven. TV specials Lizzie wanders around the Enchanted Forest with a map book given by her mother in her hands which leads her to the Well of Wonder. She swashes her hand through the water and in a matter of seconds, Lizzie animatedly makes color schemes for the dresses she's making for the Spring Fairest. Lizzie finishes sewing the dresses for her friends and they wear them the next day. Lizzie is interviewed by Blondie to what might've inspired her fashion ideas. Lizzie and Madeline show Ginger Breadhouse to where the Well of Wonder is. Lizzie gets on the Fairest Wheel but is spun around violently by the troll controlling it. The Fairest Five are mad at Kitty for doing such a thing. Lizzie, Madeline and Kitty all are excitable due to the fact that Alistair and Bunny, their Wonderland friends, have visited the Spring Fairest. After declaring the brought Storybook is a fake as well, Lizzie questions Alistair's assurance, but takes it back quickly. Although Kitty is proud of her mother, Lizzie and the few snap at Kitty, who leaves them. Having rummaged through nearly everything in her room, Lizzie finds that her map book is missing. The four of them have tea together to calm the tension and get notified about Ginger's pie through Madeline via Brooke. Lizzie and the others scoff down as many pies as possible, but are in no luck. The Mad Hatter offers them a pie which they find Ginger's message in that one. Cedar was the last one with the riddle book and Lizzie asks for answers but notices Cedar's rudely lying. They dig around in a dumpster and they finally find the book. The four of them soon exit the dumpster but find Ever After grayed and dulled. The Wonderlandians are met up with Kitty who calls her mother in order to repair the damage that's been done. The Cheshire Cat challenges her daughter to a game, which she accepts. Lizzie is frozen in place on the game board after stepping on the wrong tile. After realizing what was already there, Kitty beats the game and the Wonderlandians celebrate. Lizzie reacquires her map book and the Wonderlandians accompany the troll who helps unplug the well. She and her friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back and they enjoy a day together. Lizzie suffers from Wonderland nostalgia as Raven even so mentions her mother. Lizzie shows up late at Apple's meeting at the Study Hall, notifying Apple and Darling that the reason why she's so upset is because today's her mother's birthday. Apple's Study Hall meeting soon turns into a gathering of the Wonderlandians and other students. Madeline finds out and spreads the word that the Queen of Hearts is in danger, to Lizzie's dismay. Because of Raven's spell, Lizzie is transported along with her friends to Wonderland and they explore the realm, only to end up at Wonderland High. Lizzie gets through the first few classes with her friends and has lunch afterwards. There, she finds Courtly Jester and immediately takes a disliking to her. As expected, the feeling is mutual. Following lunch are the next two classes Lizzie attends, which are the un-chess match and Teatime 101. Afterwards, Lizzie and her friends make their way to the vice-principal's office, soon finding out that the vice-principal was Courtly all along. After a failed attempt to get Lizzie to "voluntarily" sign a contract to give up her rights as the future Queen of Hearts, Courtly sentences Lizzie and her friends to lifelong detention, but on one condition: they must be proved guilty at a trial first. After the trial, Lizzie is sent to detention and thanks to Brooke, she gathers that they must win a game of tiddlywinks between the Mockturtle. However, since the Red Knight is the temporary acting vice-principal of Wonderland High, the only way to escape from detention would be to have a sword fighting trial with the Red Knight. The White Knight buys them time by battling with the Red Knight instead, and Lizzie is directed by the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole but continuously ends up in the wrong places. Finally, Lizzie and her friends make it to Card Castle. She impulsively runs over to her mother who is thankfully playing an opposite game with her, proclaiming things like "I don't love you" and "you look horrid". After warning her mother that Courtly Jester is loose, her mother snaps out of Courtly's joker card spell and Lizzie and her mother command the card guards to search for Courtly. Finding out that Courtly has been vanquished by Raven, Lizzie and the girls celebrate the Queen of Hearts's birthday after the curse on Wonderland has been lifted. Chapter 4 TV specials Lizzie plays cards with Darling and Madeline. Lizzie and Ashlynn are part of the design team and they show up at the assembly exhibiting their dragon armor designs. Lizzie signs up for the Dragon Games and is chosen by Darling, the team captain, to be part of Team Light. She is tasked to walk Prince of Scales but he is not insistent on moving and Lizzie pulls at him with all her might, but she ends up falling backwards and injuring herself. Holly moves in as her replacement. She is one of the students who successfully escape from the evil school. She flies to Ever After High on dragon-back with Holly. Gallery Webisode gallery Stark Raven Mad - Lizzie's turn.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Royals applaud for Apple.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - class is shocked.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg Rebel's Got Talent - results.jpg Rebel's Got Talent - judges intimidated.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - wilted Wonderland Grove.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - something's off.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing.jpg Lizzie Hearts's Fairytale First Date - Lizzie's not convinced.jpg Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date - an unexpected dragon ride.jpg Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date - how Lizzie feels.jpg Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date - Dizzie.jpg Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date - Lizzie winks.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - motivation.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - off with the salt.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - Lizzie starts yelling.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - Briar's advice.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - Lizzie considers her cards.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - playing on the Royal croquet team.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - Lizzie is mad.jpg An Hexclusive Invitation - Students gathering.png The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering 2.jpg The Legacy Orchard - We volunteer.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Bunny, Madeline, Alistair and Lizzie.jpg Croquet-Tastrophe - Lizzie's mallets.jpg A tale of two parties - Humphrey, Lizzie and Duchess.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Dress choice.jpg ABBS - Lizzie and Faybelle.png TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - banner up.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - stealing hearts.jpg Thronecoming - Kitty and Lizzie.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Netflix - EAH SU group photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - Lizzie's looking for inspiration.jpg Spring Unsprung - Lizzie gets inspiration.jpg Spring Unsprung - Lizzie sewing.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Fairest Five.jpg Spring Unsprung - the jumbo mirror.jpg Spring Unsprung - great dresses.jpg Spring Unsprung - making the fair just right.jpg Spring Unsprung - Maddie and Lizzie laughing.jpg Spring Unsprung Where's the Well of Wonder - Ginger gets going.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - meet Alistair.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair is serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty be serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - cassettes aren't in style.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Spring Unsprung - right tile.jpg Spring Unsprung - the curse lifter.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Wonderlandians celebrate.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Spring Unsprung - a happy ending.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie is upset.jpg Way Too Wonderland - invitation.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie tears up.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie thanks Raven.jpg Way Too Wonderland - determined girls.jpg Way Too Wonderland - the White Rabbit bows.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls fall down.jpg Way Too Wonderland Fishlosophy 101 - floating fish.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls in shock.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Courtly calls security.jpg Way Too Wonderland - face the charges.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie and the QoH hug.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie with her mother.jpg Dragon Games - girls playing cards.jpg Dragon Games - SW presentation.jpg Dragon Games - choosing ceremony.jpg Dragon Games - Apple feels awkward.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - teams selected.jpg Dragon Games - walking baby dragons II.jpg Dragon Games - reluctant dragons.jpg Dragon Games - Prince of Scales not moving.jpg Dragon Games - desperate measures.jpg Dragon Games - reassurance.jpg Dragon Games - accident.jpg Dragon Games - Lizzie and Maddie worried.jpg Dragon Games - trapped.jpg Dragon Games - Duchess and Lizzie.jpg Dragon Games - crowd is shocked.jpg Dragon Games - girls get on dragons.jpg Dragon Games - everyone reunion in forest.jpg Spring Unsprung Official Art 3.png WTW MAIN 6.jpeg Image.jpeg Epic Winter - Sparrow, Ducchess, Bunny, Alistair and Lizzie.png Epic winter - Alistair, Lizzie, Bunny, Ducchess and Sparrow.jpg Epic Winter - Lizzie, Kitty and Melody.png Notes * Lizzie's 'Signature - Royals' doll and profile art have clearly delineated for her to have black gloves with black trimming, however in the cartoon, Lizzie has red gloves with black trimming. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters